


Stucky: Pre-Serum

by wilddragonflying



Series: The Rimjob Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Coming Untouched, It's all her fault, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, bit of feels snuck in there somewhere idk how, buckysexual is to blame for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's impatient, and Steve likes to take his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stucky: Pre-Serum

**Author's Note:**

> This is all buckysexual's fault.
> 
> Also, this was supposed to be pure porn, but I have so many stucky feels that they just kind of... leaked. Sorry not sorry?

[buckysexual](buckysexual.tumblr.com)'s tumblr-- THIS IS ALL HER FAULT, MAKE SURE SHE KNOWS IT

[My](wilddragonflying.tumblr.com) tumblr; feel free to drop in and leave suggestions for pairings/scenarios for this fic!

* * *

 

"Steve, I swear to God, if you don't hurry up and quit teasing me-- "

"Patience is a virtue, Bucky."

"I don't fucking care; you got me all worked up, and now you're taking so damn long, and-- /Fuck!/ What the fuck was that for?" Bucky glared at Steve, who looked up from the new, dull red mark on Bucky's ass to meet Bucky's gaze with a raised eyebrow.

"You needed to be quiet," he said matter-of-factly.

"Be quiet? The whole damn reason I'm not on all fours and burying my face in a pillow is because the neighbors are gone and you wanted to hear me-- and now you're telling me to /be quiet/?"

Steve just waited out the rant, absently rubbing the undersides of Bucky's thighs as the brunet ranted. Bucky was surprisingly flexible, and for this, had actually requested that his feet be tied to the headboard-- he didn't want to risk accidentally dropping them on Steve's back. Bucky was also gripping the headboard in a death grip; Steve would be surprised if there weren't fingerprints embedded in the metal frame by the time they were done. "Yes, I wanted you to be quiet-- remember what I promised you? I was going to make you come with just my fingers and tongue in your ass, and I was going to take my time."

Bucky grumbled. "Yeah, yeah." He sighed. "All right, fine, Jesus. I'll try to quit complaining, happy?"

Steve smiled. "Yes. Now you can talk all you want." The skinny blond shuffled around, rearranging himself into a more comfortable position in front of Bucky before finally setting to his task. He took a moment to decide where to start; the head of Bucky's cock caught his eye. There was a drop of precome beading in the slit, and Steve carefully leaned down to lap it up, placing a soft kiss to the skin there, before lowering his head and taking Bucky's cock into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking experimentally, and was rewarded with a flurry of curses and gasps from Bucky's mouth. Steve smirked-- well, as much as a guy could smirk when he had a cock in his mouth-- and started to carefully work his way down Bucky's cock, careful to make sure he didn't take too much too fast. The last thing he wanted to do was choke and possibly set off an asthma attack.

This was his first time blowing Bucky; usually the brunet was the one sucking Steve off before letting Steve fuck him. They'd figured out early on that Steve liked having his ass played with, but he didn't like actually being fucked. Bucky, on the other hand, possessed what had to be the most sensitive ass on the planet; when they took a shower and Steve stroked his cock, all he had to do to push Bucky over the edge was just press the tip of one finger just inside Bucky's ass, and the brunet was gone. Most of the time, whenever they got the time to actually fuck, Bucky never lasted long, rarely needing more than a couple of strokes to get off with Steve's dick in his ass. Steve was perfectly happy with this arrangement; he liked Bucky's ass, liked being buried in it, and now, he had a feeling he was really going to like opening Bucky up with his tongue when he worked his way down there.

Bucky seemed happy at the moment, even with Steve's inexperience in sucking cock; the brunet was muttering under his breath, his hips twitching under Steve, but Bucky was unable to get enough leverage to really thrust, which was probably a good thing. Steve had worked his way far enough down Bucky's cock that the head was nudging against the back of his throat. "Oh, fuck, Steve-- Christ, you're trying to kill me, aren't you-- /Oh God/," he moaned, throwing his head back when Steve hummed idly. Steve kind of wanted to abandon Bucky's cock in favor of kissing Bucky's neck-- he had a thing for that long expanse of skin, especially when it was stretched and laid out like that, just begging to be marked.  
At the moment, though, Steve was happier where he was. He stayed there for a moment, working his tongue against the underside and sides of Bucky's cock before slowly pulling off with a soft sound, a trail of spit connecting his lower lip to Bucky's cock. Steve chased it to the point it connected to Bucky's skin, kissing there before holding the base with his hand and starting to lick and lap up Bucky's cock like it was a popsicle from that one stand down the street that sold them in the middle of summer.

(Funny story, those popsicles and the way Bucky had been eating one was actually how Steve had realized he wasn't the only one wanting someone he shouldn't-- They'd gotten the popsicles on their way home, and when Bucky had caught the way Steve hastily shifted to try to hide his growing erection after Bucky had practically taken the whole posicle into his mouth, he'd offered, almost jokingly[and it would have been convincing if not for the look in his eyes-- vulnerable, but hopeful], to use his talents to help Steve take care of his "little problem." Steve had surprised them both by accepting. Bucky hadn't thought Steve's "problem" was so little when he got a look at it.)

Bucky was twisting and writhing above him, his mouth running a mile a minute. Steve grinned, pulling back to slowly stroke Bucky's cock, enjoying the feeling of the paradoxically soft skin of his hard on. "You did clean yourself, right?" he asked, double-checking; there was no way he was putting his mouth or tongue on Bucky's ass if he hadn't.

Bucky nods frantically, tossing a few sweat-soaked strands of hair out of his eyes. "Yes, I did-- several times, just to be sure. Jesus, please, I just want your tongue in me, why the hell haven't you already--" Steve muffled his words with his hand, waiting until Bucky had finished trying to continue talking before releasing Bucky's cock and moving up so that he could kiss Bucky quickly, reassuringly.

"I will," he promised. "Trust me, I want to do this just as much as you want it. You've just gotta be patient, okay?"

Bucky whined, but nodded, and Steve smiled, kissing him once more before moving back down his lover's body. Before he turned his attention back to between Bucky's legs, he took a moment to nip at the quivering tendon on the inside of Bucky's thigh, enjoying the small yelp and whine it earned him as he kissed and nipped a trail down Bucky's right thigh before repeating the process on Bucky's left. Bucky was cursing above his head, but the curses devolved into breathless moans and pleas when Steve started mouthing softly at Bucky's balls. He carefully took one into his mouth, making sure that his lips covered his teeth, and gently sucked and licked for a moment before releasing it and doing the same with the other. He didn't try to take both at once-- for one thing, he didn't want to try to stretch his mouth too wide, he still had plans for it, and for another, he was starting to get a little impatient himself. Steve held onto Bucky's legs, just above where his thighs met his ass, and moved lower, running his tongue over the stretch of sensitive skin right behind Bucky's balls; the brunet's hips tried to buck, and he gasped before quickly returning to cursing Steve. Steve chuckled, and shuffled backward so he had a slightly more comfortable position as he let his hands run over Bucky's skin before slowly spreading his cheeks apart. Steve took a moment to just appreciate the view, and when Bucky's voice started getting louder as he demanded Steve quit staring and just fucking /do/ something, Steve leaned in and slowly ran his tongue over Bucky's hole, licking a long stripe up to Bucky's balls. The brunet gasped and moaned, begging for Steve to do it again.

Steve obliged, spreading Bucky apart even further, and laid a kiss over Bucky's hole before he started lapping at the surrounding skin; slowly at first, but gradually increasing his pace as Bucky's voice grew more frantic and breathless. Honestly, Steve thought he could be content doing this for the rest of his life; Bucky tasted fantastic. His skin was salty from the sweat, but still soft, covering Steve's tongue in a taste that was simply, indescribably /Bucky/. His reactions were just as good; his hips were rocking, his body undulating, and Steve honestly wondered if Bucky even knew what he was saying anymore. Considering it was just variations of "don't stop", "fuck", and "Steve", Steve didn't think so.

Steve refocused on the task at hand, alternating between quick laps around the edges of Bucky's hole, and long licks over it and the surrounding skin. He tried adding a little bit of teeth, and if Steve hadn't known any better, he would have thought the sound Bucky made in response signalled an orgasm. Bucky groaned, long and drawn out, as Steve soothed the skin he'd administered the small nip to with his tongue before moving back in on Bucky's hole. Steve had his whole face buried between Bucky's legs now, and it was a wonder he was still breathing properly, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. His nose was pressed against the soft skin of Bucky's perineum, and Steve took a moment to nuzzle there, lifting up a little so that he could drag his teeth down the expanse of skin, laving it with his tongue aftwerwards. Steve was officially addicted to Bucky; all of him, his taste, his sounds, everything.

After another few moments of working around and over Bucky's hole, Steve finally decided to try licking /into/ Bucky, to see if he really could open up the brunet's hole with just his tongue and fingers. He'd probably need vaseline if he wanted to actually fuck Bucky, but that wasn't important at the moment. This whole scenario was about Bucky.

He started below Bucky's hole, licking and lapping his way up, and as he licked over Bucky's hole, he stiffened his tongue and applied just a bit more pressure than before. Bucky just /opened/ underneath his tongue, and Steve could add another item to the list of things about Bucky he was addicted to. If asked, Steve couldn't have described how it was different, asides from the obvious, but something just /was/. Bucky tasted different, tasted... more intense, when Steve was licking into him, and overall it was more intimate and more erotic than anything they'd done before.

Steve swirled his tongue, tilting his head as his tongue worked, trying to open Bucky up a bit further before he attempted to slip a finger inside. Bucky was actually going hoarse now, and for some reason that pleased Steve to no end-- he'd pleasured and teased Bucky so much that the brunet was actually losing his voice from it. Steve fucked into Bucky's hole with his tongue, occasionally breaking away to just lick a stripe over it, or to lap up the sweat from the crease of Bucky's thighs, but finally, he felt like Bucky was loose enough for a finger. He released his grip on one leg, bringing his hand down so that he could carefully slide a finger inside of his lover. Bucky's hole just stretched, easily accepting the intrusion, and Steve paused for a moment just to watch reverently as he slowly dragged his finger out before pushing it back in, watching the way the rim of muscle moved with it. He didn't watch for long, though; he wanted to know what that muscle felt like under his tongue when he was fucking Bucky with his finger.

It felt pretty fucking fantastic, to be concise. The way the muscle moved, and the way the creases in it smoothed and refolded under Steve's tongue as Steve's finger moved, and the way, if he let his tongue rest where the ring of muscle was fit snugly around Steve's finger when he was pushing in, his tongue would be pulled in as well, were quickly becoming Steve's newest favorite things. It wasn't long before he was attempting to add a second finger, delighted when Bucky took that with little problem. He used his fingers to begin scissoring Bucky open even further so he could fit a third finger in; he still didn't stop using his tongue, though, licking around and between his fingers, slicking their skin.

Once he had the third finger in, Steve began looking for Bucky's prostate, slowly dragging his fingers down Bucky's walls, searching for that bundle of nerves. When he found it, Bucky cried out, his hips bucking violently; Steve only just managed to avoid biting his tongue. /That/ would have sucked. After sparing a second to glare half-heartedly at Bucky, who looked back unapologetically as he begged for Steve to hit that spot again, Steve went back to work. He knew where Bucky's prostate was, and he wasn't about to lose it; he worked it relentlessly, driving Bucky closer and closer to the edge with every drag of his fingers and every swipe of his tongue. Bucky was a mindless mess, begging to come, his head thrashing and his hips working underneath Steve's mouth. Finally, Steve took pity on him. "I want you to come for me, Buck," he said firmly, dragging his middle finger slowly over Bucky's prostate. "I want you to come, now." He punctuated his order with a sharp nip to Bucky's ass and another drag over his prostate, and that was it. For the first time in their relationship, Bucky came untouched, come spurting up over his stomach in white ropes as he cried out, his ass clenching around Steve's fingers. Steve had pulled back to watch, and he wasn't disappointed; the look on Bucky's face made it seem like he was seeing God.

When Bucky finally came down, still panting harshly, Steve had removed his fingers and retrieved a washcloth and was wiping the come from Bucky's chest. Bucky didn't say anything until Steve was reaching up to untie Bucky's ankles. "Seems kinda unfair; you gave me an orgasm, and you ain't even undressed," he observed.

Steve chuckled. "This was about you, Buck," he said, smiling. Bucky stretched, rolling his feet in circles before sitting up and tugging Steve into a kiss.

"Still, you made me come-- turnabout's fair."

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got a pairing that you'd like to see in this series, then please, let me know! Each pairing will have their own work, and the different scenarios will be different chapters. I'm wilddragonflying on tumblr


End file.
